xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Triceraton Invasion of Earth
Prime Leader Zanramon: We have fought long and hard in the war against our hated enemies, the Federation. Precious Triceraton blood has been spilt. Our glorious homeworld damaged in battle. But through our bravery and strength of arms, we forced the mighty Federation into retreat. And very soon, we shall strike at them in force and bathe ourselves in the sweet nectar of victory. Triceratons: VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! Prime Leader Zanramon: Our path to triumph is clear: We must recapture this Fugitoid who holds in its circuitry the mind of Professor Honeycutt. His teleportal device will provide us with the means to crush the Federation and rule the universe once and for all. The Fugitoid and his allies used the teleportal to escape us last time. But we have tracked the teleportal's transonic particle trail to the farthest corner of the T-17 galaxy to an insignificant watery green-blue planet. Even if we must tear the pitiful world apart piece by piece, the Fugitoid will be ours. Begin the countdown. TO VICTORY!!! Triceratons: VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! Space Invaders, Part I Mike and Don are playing video games (while hanging upside down) when the power in the lair goes out (destroying Mikey’s high score). We shift to the Triceraton Homeworld, a truly monolithic mobile spacecraft, coming into the Earth's stratosphere accompanied by numerous other Triceraton motherships. The vessels create a giant energy shield that surrounds the Earth. Commander Mozar assures Prime Leader Zanramon that nothing can get in or out except Triceraton ships. The villains then fire up enormous laser cannons that send beams of energy into the surface of the planet, destroying all military bases across the globe in a matter of seconds. In New York City, we see Triceraton soldiers invading the airways and streets on small sled ships as others march down the streets. April is working out in her antique shop when the emergency news interrupts her TV program to announce the alien invasion. Casey is in his apartment watching the same report. Jones walks to his window and sees the armada of Triceraton soldiers flying past. As the Earth is in chaos with Triceratons everywhere, the Turtles are in the lair watching the news. As Splinter begins to tell them not to leave, he turns around only to find they are already gone. The TMNT are on the rooftops, watching the passing Triceraton warships, wondering what they can do to help. The guys jump down into an alley and into the shadows. The ninjas see a group of Triceratons scanning buildings with handheld devices. The Triceratons locate a signal and blast a hole in a nearby building - the aliens zoom in and grab an old woman from her apartment. Leo decides that while they may not be able to prevent an alien invasion, they can save the old lady. Don distracts the Triceratons with a feint attack, giving Leonardo the opportunity to jump onto the hovercar and leap off with the woman in tow. Mikey and Raph then launch their assault and remove the two Triceraton pilots. Mike and Raph then play chicken with another hovercar, leaping off just before the two ships collide. The Turtles check on the condition of the lady, who awakens and mistakes the Turtles for aliens and promptly passes out once again. Don is able to locate one of the Triceraton tracking devices and he's able to determine that the Triceratons are only rounding up people who have strong traces of transonic particles. Donatello informs his brothers that they're covered in them... Back at April’s shop, Jones is trying to convince O'Neil to accompany him - but April insists that she can take care of herself. Suddenly they're attacked by a group of Triceratons and April quickly decides that she can use Casey's help. The dynamic duo jump onto Casey's motorcycle and zoom off, with the Triceratons in hot pursuit. Casey dodges laser blasts, but the bike is headed straight for a jackknifed tanker truck! Using a fallen signboard as a ramp, Casey and April launch over the tanker and escape - only to be hit by blast from another group of Triceratons. Our heroes fly off the bike and are knocked unconscious. The Triceratons close in to take O'Neil and Jones prisoner. Zanramon interrupts a United Nations meeting via their video screen and demands that the Earthlings hand over Professor Honeycutt, aka the Fugitoid. With this the TMNT realize that the handheld devices are tracking the transonic residue of the Utroms’ Transmat Beam, which had previously transported the Fugitoid and Turtles back to Earth. Don surmises that the Triceratons must be thinking that they used Fugitoid's Teleportal to get home, even though the Fugitoid isn't on Earth and his machine doesn't even work! Suddenly, April calls in on her Shell Cel, telling Leo that she and Casey and being held prisoner in Central Park. The Turtles arrive in Central Park,and stay hidden behind a large boulder. The teens spot a laser barred cage they realize that Casey and April must be trapped within it. Don states that they can disable the shield by destroying one of the hovering platforms used to create it directly above it - but they'll need a distraction. Mike and Raph go off to make said distraction. Cut to the Triceraton Homeworld as Prime Leader Zanramon talks to Commander Mozar. Zanramon is growing impatient, and Mozar explains that the Earthlings are claiming no knowledge of Honeycutt's whereabouts. The Commander then goes on to explain that the Triceratons are getting ready to use a brain-scanning device that will scan (as well as fry) people’s brains who might know where the Fugitoid is. Back at the park, the Triceratons are pushing the prisoners towards a ship that will take them to the Homeworld to be scanned. April is carried off - Casey tries to prevent it, but he's knocked unconscious by a Triceraton warrior. Mikey and Raph infiltrate a Triceraton camp, where Mike is able to grab a laser rifle and set it up to self-destruct. Mikey tosses the rifle into a pile of weapons as he and Raph retreat - just as a huge explosion rips into the night sky. With the distraction in place, Leo and Don rush the ships that are creating the force field cage and take out one of the platforms - causing the shield to collapse. The prisoners make their escape, but April and a few others are already on board one of the ships. Don rushes to save April and the prisoners and manages to grab some laser rifles and allow them to flee - but before the brainy terrapin can take his own leave, he's shot in the back! Donatello is knocked out, the Triceratons load him onboard their vessel and take off! Report Triceraton Reporter: News from the front: The tiny back water planet called Earth has become the latest beach head for the glorious Triceraton Republic in our war against the evil forces of the Federation. Our courageous troops are on the verge of recapturing the Fugitoid robot whose plans for a teleportal device will win us the war against the Federation scum. Our forces conquered this silly little planet with ease. The homo sapiens never knew what hit 'em as our boys started their search for the rogue robot. Let's see that bucket of bolts avoid capture from this multitude. And if those foolish Earth primates think they can help the Fugitoid, think again, puny mammals. With our energy around the Earth, the Fugitoid won't be escaping anytime soon. The four terrapin monsters that helped the traitorous Fugitoid escape have dared to show themselves. Big mistake. We captured one and he's shaking in his shell. You tell us where the Fugitoid is hiding and our boys will be home for Horn Sharpening Day. And that's you news from the front. Space Invaders, Part II We begin this episode in Central Park where the Triceratons are firing upon the escaping prisoners while the Turtles battle the saurian soldiers. Casey finds a crate full of alien armament and hands out blasters to the crowd, who open fire on their enemies. The Triceratons are forced into retreat. The Turtles join Jones as April runs up to the group, informing them that the ship that's taking off over their heads contains the captured Donatello. The Turtles run off to rescue their brother while Casey and April continue the skirmish against the invaders. Inside the United Nations we see Triceraton Prime Leader Zanramon appear on the giant video screen. The alien head of state announces that the Earthlings have delayed too long in handing over the Fugitoid and thus a price will be paid. With that, we see Beijing light up red on the map as a gigantic alien craft appears above the capital city. The Triceraton ship begins firing massive lasers which cut a path around Beijing. A mechanical device drops from the monolithic craft into the center of the city. The apparatus activates beams of energy that encapsulate Beijing in a force field. The Triceraton mother ship then creates an anti-gravity tractor beam that rips the entire city from the ground! The craft then begins to tow Beijing into outer space! Zanramon reappears on the screen and declares that more pieces of the Earth will be lost if the aliens aren't given the Fugitoid. Back in Central Park, a Triceraton fighter ship locates Raph. The aliens open fire on the ninja, who gets caught in the blast and collapses to the ground. As the two pilots are about to pick the “unconscious” Raph off the ground, we discover that the crafty ninja was simply "playing possum" to lure the aliens out of their ship. Raph proceeds to whip the two Triceratons with help from Mike and Leo. Leo knocks out one of the pilots and the other is captured at laser point by Raphael. The Turtles take the remaining pilot captive and march him back inside the fighter ship. The Triceraton refuses to fly the craft, so Leonardo tells Mikey to grab the controls. Michelangelo enthusiastically takes the steering wheel and blasts off - unfortunately the terrapin doesn't know what he's doing, so after numerous near crashes, the Triceraton pilot becomes exasperated and takes the steering apparatus from the disappointed ninja. The alien then presses an “emergency” button while none of the Turtles are watching. Donatello is shackled and being lead to the Prime Leader on the Triceraton Homeworld. Zanramon violently demands that Donatello reveal the whereabouts of the Fugitoid, while the scientific mutant tries to explain that the robot is not on the planet. The Turtles' appropriated spacecraft is surrounded by three other Triceraton fighters that have come up behind them to investigate. The other ships ask (via radio) why the Turtles' ship has its emergency beacon activated. Mikey grabs the communicator and tries to bluff the aliens (and does a very poor job of it, much to Raph and Leo's chagrin). The captive pilot pushes the gregarious Turtle aside and screams at his compatriots to destroy his rogue ship. With that, the other fighters peel off and take offensive action towards the Turtles' vessel. As the Turtles' ship is getting shot at, Mike grabs the steering column and evades the attackers while Raphael finds the gunnery controls and begins firing back at the aggressors. Raph successfully shoots down the attacking Triceraton fighters while Mikey learns how to effectively pilot the spaceship. At the United Nations headquarters we once again see Zanramon pop up on the video screen. This time the saurian dictator has Donatello in his grasp, "proving" that the Fugitoid is on Earth. The U.N. members suddenly become more confused because not only do they not know who the Fugitoid is, they have no idea who Donatello is. In a darkened corner of the room, we see the mysterious Agent Bishop reporting to his superiors regarding the loss of the TMNT. Outside, the Justice Force launch their assault on the Triceraton Tribase orbiting the planet. The battle goes well for the superhero team initially, but eventually the Triceratons break out their big guns and blast the heroes back to Earth. The Turtles' ship is flying towards the Triceratons Homeworld’s shield. The U.N. launches a full-scale nuclear attack. A barrage of nuclear missiles zooms up into the atmosphere, right behind the Turtles' spacecraft! Pushing forward, the TMNT hit the shield's edge just as the missiles do! The nuclear weapons fail to penetrate the shield and begin exploding against it - the attack was a complete failure and it seems as if the Earth has lost this war. Everyone at the U.N. is shocked by this outcome. In New York City, we see the Foot headquarters. Shredder is on a balcony watching the sky light up. Karai approaches and asks her sensei what they should do. Shredder replies that they will wait and see what opportunities arise. In space, Mike has gotten the Turtles through the shield. The Green Team is close to their objective, but they don't know how to get aboard the Triceraton Homeworld. Leonardo spots a freighter that's making a landing run into the mothership. Leo instructs Mike to fly in on its heels. Mikey pilots the craft expertly and stealthily lands the ship on the huge carrier, which carries the Turtles inside. The Turtles safely find access to a sewer system on the Homeworld. As they ponder their next move, a group of Triceraton guards close in and aim their weapons at our heroes Space Invaders, Part III The Turtles are surrounded by a group of Triceratons, who turn out to be Traximus and his rebel army, including the recruits Kluh and Ia from the Battle Nexus tournament. Traximus takes the TMNT to his subterranean rebel base and the group makes their plan for rescuing Donatello. In the throne room, Don refuses to reveal his knowledge about the Fugitoid's whereabouts. Commander Mozar puts the deadly Triceraton mind probe on Donatello's head and it begins scanning his memories (and frying his brain). Don mentally cries out for Master Splinter. Back on Earth, the Sensei awakes from his meditation and then focuses his efforts to help his son. With Splinter's help, Don is able to block the brain sweep. Zanramon and Mozar are shocked that the terrapin was able to defeat their probe - but the Prime Leader soon comes up with another plan... he'll force Donatello to talk by putting his brothers in mortal peril. At the United Nations council, we see Zanramon pop up onto the giant video screen yet again. The menacing alien announces that the humans have taken too long to reveal the Fugitoid's location, thus Manhattan is next city to be lifted from the Earth and taken into outer space. A ship hovers over the island city as giant lasers begin carving it away from the land and sea. As Manhattan is being sliced up, Zanramon continues to threaten Donatello. Back on Earth, Casey and April are traversing the sewers on their way to the Turtles' lair. Unfortunately their path is suddenly cut off as a torrent of water, forced through the sewers by the Triceraton's lasers, barrels down on them. The dynamic duo manage to climb a ladder and escape, but as they reach the streets, they're followed by two mysterious men in black suits, who report to Bishop. Bishop then phones in an angry call to his partner/superior, reporting that it's difficult for him to keep his end of the deal when New York City is being carved up by the Triceratons. On board the Triceraton mother ship, the Turtles, Ia and Monza Ram are making their way through the sewer system. The rescue group enters a security area, defeats the guards and then run a search on the ship's computers for the missing Turtle. The scan reveals that Donatello is being held in Zanramon’s throne room. This is going to be tricky. Cut to Manhattan as we see another towing device dropped onto the land, which activates an energy dome that surrounds the island and begins to lift it. In the Triceraton throne room, Don is still being threatened and interrogated by Mozar and Zanramon. The exasperated Turtle asks them is they've tried running a positronic scan of the planet to find the missing robot. Zanramon scoffs at the idea, stating that positronic energy is too plentiful to bother searching for, but Don explains that Earth's technology is too primitive to have any. This news angers Zanramon, who orders Mozar to begin a scan immediately. As the aliens begin their search, Zanramon notes that this had better not be some sort of trick. Suddenly, the door to the room opens and the three other Turtles, who are all bound by handcuffs, are led in by a Triceraton guard with a visor covering his face. The guard reports that the mutants were caught on board the ship. Zanramon is delighted to have his enemies so close at hand and prepares to shoot them. As Zanramon aims his weapon, the guard suggests that taking the prisoners to the Prime Leader's private torture chamber would be a more pleasing option. Zanramon agrees and the guard takes all four Turtles out of the throne room. As the TMNT are being lead down the corridors, Don states that if this is supposed to be his rescue, it's a pretty lame one. With that, the guard releases the handcuffs, freeing all four ninjas. It turns out that it was all a bluff, and the "guard" is actually Monza Ram. The rescue from the throne room is a success! Zanramon turns his attention to his vid screen as a groggy Triceraton soldier comes on and informs the leader that the "guard" was an imposter and the Turtles are not actually in captivity. Zanramon orders a full security alert as the TMNT head to a hangar bay to steal a ship and escape. Our heroes encounter resistance, but thanks to Monza Ram they're able to take a familiar ship - Zanramon's cruiser! Prime Leader Zanramon gets the news and orders the fighter ships be sent in pursuit, but Ia has sabotaged them and they all explode! As the Turtles make their escape from the mother ship, Zanramon orders a fleet of TriBase ships to attack. Several of the giant craft disembark and chase the stolen space cruiser. One of the TriBase ships fires an energy sphere at the TMNT's craft. As the Turtles get closer to Earth, the deployed energy sphere gets closer to them... As Donatello dodges the giant sphere with some fancy flying, two more of the smart missiles are deployed by the other TriBase vessels. Inside the throne room, the positronic energy scan of Earth is finally complete, proving that the Fugitoid is not on the planet! With this news, Zanramon realizes that his massive attack on Earth was a complete waste of time and resources and his only way to save face is to kill the Turtles. Donatello pilots the space cruiser down into the Earth's atmosphere and towards the TriBase that's lifting Manhattan. The crafty ninja flies his ship into the Tribase’s docking tunnels with the smart missiles in hot pursuit. The Turtles' craft emerges from the other side of the big ship, but the spheres explode inside the TriBase, causing tremendous damage that destroys the force field around Manhattan (which slowly drops back into its former setting). As Zanramon throws a tantrum, Mozar informs him that they have found the Fugitoid's teleportation signal leading away from Earth. Zanramon orders the withdrawal of the entire Triceraton invasion force and the aliens fly off into deep space to find the Fugitoid. Donatello flies the space cruiser as the Mikey wonders if they should expect a hero's welcome for saving the planet. The exuberant Turtle realizes that they'll have to stay hidden in the sewers instead, but Don remarks that they should look on the bright side - they've now got a cool spaceship and they don't have to worry about the Fugitoid. With the Earth safe again, a bolt of energy beams into the ground and the Fugitoid emerges in the pit where the TCRI building used to be, wondering if he's arrived too late... Worlds Collide, Part 1 The episode opens with the Triceratons withdrawing from Earth. April and Casey are in their vehicle as the news is broadcast over the radio. The two share a hug and kiss in relief. The Turtles are flying in their newly acquired spaceship as they get a call on their Shell Cell. It's the Fugitoid, and he’s back on Earth! The Turtles scramble to meet up with the Fugitoid, and the robot fills them in on his plan to surrender to the Triceratons to end the deadly game of chase. The Turtles try to dissuade their friend from this tactic, but before a different plan can be devised, the Triceratons have already stopped their withdrawal and two hover skiffs loaded with warriors are already approaching. The Fugitoid begins waving his arms to attract the aliens, an action that alarms the TMNT, who think their ally has lost his marbles. The Turtles, unwilling to let the Fugitoid surrender, grab him and carry him (against his will) into the sewers. Once the coast appears to be clear, the ninjas try to think of a way to mask the positronic signal that the Fugitoid gives off. Once again the group is discovered by the Triceratons, who open fire. The Fugitoid continues to try to draw the aliens' attention as the Turtles struggle to escape with the stubborn robot. The Fugitoid refuses to cooperate and continues to call out for the Triceratons, forcing Don to take quick action - he pulls off the robot's head to silence him! An extreme action to take - but it gives Donny an idea. Commander Mozar is monitoring his scanner from inside the sewer. As he watches, the device suddenly changes from displaying one blip to showing four, each moving in a different direction! Mozar orders his soldiers to split up and find the Fugitoid. Mike scrambles into the Turtles' lair to grab his hoverboard. Master Splinter demands to know what's going on, but Mikey says that he doesn't have time to explain - the Triceratons will find the lair if the impulsive ninja doesn't leave immediately. Mike jumps onto his ride and zooms off, leaving an exasperated Sensei to contemplate what might be happening. As Mikey makes it back into the sewer, he reaches into the shadows and grabs the Fugitoid’s arm from the darkness, telling him it's time to go. Raph revs up the Shell Cycle in the warehouse. As the mutant prepares to take off, we see the Fugitoid’s feet step onto the passenger peg bars. Leonardo opens a manhole cover and exits, pulling up the Fugitoid’s arm, telling him the coast is clear. At the junkyard, Don is talking to the Fugitoid's head. Our hero meets the Professor, who has been keeping theShredder’s helicopter hidden for the Turtles. Don thanks his friend and he climbs aboard with the Fugitoid's head and takes off. Donatello thinks they'll be safe in the air, but almost immediately a group of Triceratons close in. Cut to the other Turtles as they each have a piece of the Fugitoid and are running from and/or fighting with the Triceratons. Raph is racing along the roadways on the Shell Cycle with a Triceraton about to grab him. One of the Bishop’s commandos is hidden on a rooftop with a sniper rifle aimed at the pair, preparing to fire... With the Triceraton about to grab Raph, the commando receives his order from Bishop and fires, hitting the Triceraton! Raph zooms off as the sniper reports a successful intervention. Cut to Bishop, who reports to his superiors/partners. As Raph gets away form one pursuer, others move in. Mikey zooms into the scene on his hoverboard and Raph growls that they're supposed to stay away form each other. Mikey states that it's tough to escape when the enemy can track their every move. With that, a barrage of laser fire forces the witty Turtle to abandon his hoverboard and grab onto the back of the Shell Cycle. Don is piloting the helicopter as it's chased by Triceratons. Fugitoid announces that he's worked out a masking signal to prevent the aliens from tracking him. Donatello manages to lose the Triceratons and he lands the helicopter on the roof of a skyscraper. The ninja then plugs the Fugitoid’s head into a computer controlling an array of satellite dishes. Professor Honeycutt is able to create a sine wave that disrupts his positronic signal that the aliens are tracking - thus the Triceratons lose our heroes' trail, allowing them to finally escape. Cut to Battery Park where the Turtles reassemble the Fugitoid. With their ally no longer giving off a tracking signal, the TMNT think they’re safe, but as they stand there deciding what to do next, the group is surrounded by a barrage of tanks and helicopters! . Category:War